Voldemort's Little Assassin
by Kayla7621
Summary: (Modern world and Harry potter mixed)Victoria is an assassin for the Tri-Arcs. What happens when her father just happens to be the most Dark Wizard? Which side would she choose in the end? Muggle or Wizard? ( this is rated M for violence and language but I will take suggestions for the lemons)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My name is Victoria Alena Riddle. I am an assassin when I live in the muggle world. But in another world I am a witch.

I only went to one wizarding school and it was an all girl's school in France; Beaubaxton. I lived in France for a total of four years. I went to school and learned how to control my magic but during all the breaks I was with my muggle group the Tri-Arcs.

The Tri-Arcs were a group of assassins across the nation. The person who ran the Tri-Arcs, we call her "Master". But I had another name for her: "Mother".

She wasn't my real mother but my adopted mother. The only thing is she didnt name me and she wasnt aways my mother. I lived in an orphanage in America until I was five years old. That was when Mother adopted me. I never knew who my father was and I never knew who my real mother was but I knew they had to be wizards.

When the Tri-Arcs found out that I was a witch they wanted to make me choose. I was only eleven then; I was the youngest in the group and the youngest to make her first task successful. But still I had to choose. When I was about to make it Mother stepped in.

"Do not force her. Her powers may be useful in the future." And that was the final decision.

I was to do both.

I only went to the wizarding school for a total of four years. I still had another three years to do. But for two years I had to do a scope out mission for the Tri-Arcs. After those two years I found out that they Beauxbatons had expelled me due to my lack of attendence.

So Mother had me transferred To London in Britain.

I am now 16 years old.

My team Scar, Blaze, Jessie, and I were the best within the Tri- Arcs.

I never used my magic for the tasks given to me by our master nor have i ever ran into a wizard during such tasks.

Nor did I ever expect to.

Authors Note

Hey everyone. Sorry if this is a little messed up. I am doing this on my kindle and am still trying to get used to it. I hope u like this. Please comment and review if u do.


	2. Chapter One: The Manor

**The Manor**

I was standing on the rooftop of a dark manor outside of the skirts of London. Scar was doing the same standing to my right and Jessi was on my left. Blaze was around the outside scanning the perimeter. For the past couple of weeks my team and I had been scoping out this manor. This particular place had beens in my sights long before I was transferred to London, but I couldn't do anything other than concentrate on the mission I had at hand. After I was transferred, our Master granted me the privelage to do a couple of missions of my own priority. This was one of them.

After looking after the placenight and day, observing its activity, we decided it was time to enact a plan of action. We each had our own reasons ,of course, me in particular. But in similarity we were all just curious. Ever heard of 'Curiosity kills the cat'? Well for us, curiosity lets us do the killing.

Putting on a devilish smirk, I looked to my right at Scar. She had strawberry blonde hair with the lightest blue eyes. In the sunlight you could barely see them but at night, they shined really bright. She and I were also the same height: 5'6". She wore the same smirk as I which meant that we were both hoping for the same thing. I looked to my left at Jessi. He was only an inch or two taller than me. He had sandy-blonde hair and Hazel eyes that changed color every time the sun hits them. I motioned for him to make the first move.

Jessi nodded, smiled, and whispered, "Let the games begin." He then jumped off the rooftop of the manor. Scar and I watched as Jessi did a 180 turn in the air and caught himself on a window ledge. He pulled himself up and disappeared into the window. It was a good thing that was part of our training. An idiot would try to climb up the house and possibly cause some sort of ruckus. If you trained, it could be affective, but, if you weren't, it was a good way of getting caught.

Two seconds later, silent as ever, Blaze took Jessi's place by my side. Blaze was six feet tall with dark black hair and blue eyes. Except his eyes were so dark that at night they almost look black. With my nod, one by one, we jumped off and did the same as Jessi, hauling ourself into the window. Once we were all inside the dark manor, we had completed stage one. Holding up two fingers, we moved forward.

We went straight down a dark hallway until we came across an intersection. There were three different ways to go. Left, right, and straight. I pointed in both directions, silently commanding us to seperate. Jessi went left, Scar and Blaze went Right, and I continued Straight.

As I walked down the narrow hallway, I realized tht the manor had a rather somber feeling to it yet it was still dark and nefarious. That alone would probably leave any normal muggle in the mist of trepidation. But I wasn't normal nor was I a muggle.

I continued down the hallwy until I reached the end where there was a balcony and a staircase to the side. I looked over the railing of the balcony and at the bottom I could see wooden floors. I jumped over the railing and landed silently in a crouch at the bottom. Then I heard a deep voice coming through a doorway. I put my against the wall besde the door and listened.

"I believe these are the ones you felt go through the wards, my Lord." said the deep voice.

"There were four of them Lucius." said another voice. It sounded like hissing.

Shit. They had my team. Who the hell were these people? We were never caught in a mission.

Another voice spoke. " I believe the fourth is right outside the door my Lord."

"Fetch her, Severus." One hissed.

I quickly looked around seeking a way out but I couldnt leave my team behind. I decided that I would hold a rescue mission but I need more teams. I ran back up the stairs and tried to head back to the window but then appeared black smoke and then a person.

He wore a black cloak and black clothes underneath. He had dragon hide boots on and had black hair down to his chin and obsidian eyes. In his hand was a wand. He was a wizard. Fuck.

I didn't have time to react when he grabbed me. We were then enulfed in black smoke and I immediately knew what we were doing. We were apparating. I quickly close my eyes.

When I open my eyes again I was on the floor and around me were people in black cloaks standing in a circle. To my left, Scar, Jessi, and Blaze were being held by men who each had a wand at their throats.

"Nice of you to join us," said a hissing voice behind me. I quickly turned around to see a pale bald man with no nose, but slits to breathe through. He was also wearing a black cloak and he had a white boned wand in his right hand. His wand hand.

He spoke again. "Very good, Severus." The man walked around me, as if he was observing a subject. Soon he was in front of me again. "Dear girl, do you know what we are?"

I knew exactly what they were because I was one myself. However, these were a different kind of wizards. Dark Wizards. I looked at the snake-like man in front of me. I spoke one word. "Wizards."

"Good, good." he hissed appreciatively.

I looked at my team. They looked fearless, no expression at all just like we were taught. I turned to the man. Judging by the he acted, he was the leader. Good.

I could tell what kind of leader he was. Territorial, he was a dictator. He expected everyone to fear him; to drop at his feet and beg for mercy. With his red eyes, he could put you in pain. He reveled in pain, in the screams of people in danger, engrossed in fear. He could have a pool of blood at his feet from his many victims and feel no remorse. How do I know this? Because he was exactly like me, my team, and my Master. The Tri-arcs in general. We were merciless unless you were one of us. Then you might be spared.

I looked right into his red eyes. "I don't know what you want but I will answer any questions you want, just get the wands back into the pockets away from my team's throats and leave them unrestrained. They won't go anywhere or do anything unless I say otherwise. As if you have anything to fear, they are just muggles. They can't do anything."

"And if they were to try anything? What then?" asked a tall dude with platinum blonde hair. He stood to my left.

I looked at him. "They know the definition of punishment." I sounded venomous. But then again I had too. I was the commander of my team. When it came to punishment, I had to carry it out.

The leader nodded. I watched as they put their wands away and let my friends go. I looked at each of my team in the eye. They nodded, understanding their orders.

The leader spoke again. "How do you know what we are and our world?"

I had my wand in my boot. I always had it on me, I just didn't always have a reason to use it for missions. I didn't usually get conflicted with wizards. Keeping eye contact with the leader's red eyes, I reached down and pulled out my wand to show him. "Because I am just like you."

The leader's eyes narrowed just as a high-pitched psychotic scream from behind me echoed through the room. "A mudblood?! What a surprise."

I growled with venom. "I am no mudblood." In my eyes, a mudblood was a vile thing. "My father was a powerful wizard, so I've heard."

The leader hissed. "What's is your name, girl?"

I did expect this. Wizard families were separated by Pure-bloods, half-bloods, and muggleborns. Most pureblood and half-blood families were well known. But I wasn't able to find much about mine.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding during my thoughts. "My name is Victoria Alena Riddle."

Throughout the room, I heard gasps form from the other wizards. Once all was quiet, the leader spoke. "Welcome home, my daughter."


	3. Chapter Two: Secrets

I stared at the man who called me daughter. In a matter of fifteen minutes, he told me about Harry Potter, the boy who wouldn't die, and how he had to remake his body. He was once Tom Marvolo Riddle. Now he was Lord Voldemort.

I stared at him as I stood silent.

"Do you believe me, daughter?"

I nodded. I could not trust my voice right now. I looked at my team. They stared at me disbelievingly. I walked their way, but before I said anything to them, I looked at my father.

"May we leave? I will return tomorrow. My team will remain inside the city and will not venture here unless I tell them otherwise."

Before my father could answer, Jessi said my name.

"Victoria, she's calling." He then handed me a flashing object.

"Shit." I turned to my father and his followers. "I need you all to say quiet until this is over, and clear out from the middle."

"Victoria," Scar said. "You can't hide this from her.j"

"Yes I can. Somehow at least."

I placed the disk in the middle of the room and tapped it. Jessi, Scar, Blaze, and I then knelt down in front of it. A hologram then flashed on, showing our master, and my mother.

"Report," she said.

"The Manor mission has been completed," I answered.

"Casualties?"

"None."

"Wounded?"

"None."

"Killed?" She was talking about people we were supposed to kill.

"None. No one was at the residence."

"Your mission was successful then?"

I didn't hesitate. "Yes, master."

"Good. Farewell then."

The disk cut off. Jessi was the first to stand.

"This isn't good," he said.

Now I stood. "I know."

Now Scar. "What do you plan to tell her?"

Now Blaze. "How about the truth?"

I shook my head. "Let me make sure I'm hearing this right? You want me to tell her that we got caught by a group of Dark Wizards, and that their leader is my father? First off we would be punished, and we all know what that entails. Second off, she would make me choose between the Tri-Arcs and him. Or she would order me to kill him first chance."

Once again a high pitched laugh rang through the air of the room. "You? Kill the Dark Lord?"

"Bellatrix." my father said.

I turned toward her. She was a pale women with crazy curly hair. "Yes, me. Because she would suspect that I would be the one closest to him since I'm his daughter." I turned to my team. "Do I still report that or do you think that we can keep this under the radar until we figure something out?"

"Fine. We'll stay quiet, but in the end it's all on you, Victoria." Jessi said.

I nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way." I turned to Voldemort. "May we leave?" I asked him again.

He nodded. "Severus, escort them out."

I looked at the person who approached me and my team. I realized it was the dude who captured me.

"After you," he said.

We walked along the dark hallways once again. I couldn't help the feeling I got when surrounded by these walls. As we walked ahead of Severus, I could feel his eyes watching my every move.

(Severus POV)

Once the Dark Lord told me to escort his long-lost daughter, I took the chance to survey Victoria. She was a couple of inches shorter than me and had brown hair that was currently in a bun. She wore a black coat and boots but that was all I could see from the back.

I escorted them all the way outside, but when I turn around to close the door behind me only Victoria was there, I looked around.

"Where are your friends?" I asked her.

"The rooftops." she answered.

"How?"

She looked at me. "We've been trained to hide ourselves in the depths of darkness, and how to keep ourselves hidden in the need of travel. But enough with the small talk. Why were you watching me?"

I contemplated on how to answer her question. "I find you interesting. It's not everyday four teenagers break into the Malfoy Manor."

She chuckled. "Guess not." She sighed. "Good night, Severus." With that, she, too, disappeared into the night before I could answer her.

"Good night, Victoria." And I walked back inside to consult the Dark Lord.


	4. Chapter Three: More to Come

(Victoria's POV)

Once again I stood on the rooftop of Malfoy Manor, and I have been since dawn. I couldn't sleep knowing I had found my father, or rather got captured by him. I thought if I wanted to actually talk to my father, I was going to be me. Not the assassin that I was brought up to be, just me. I was wearing a green t-shirt, khaki skinny jeans, and black converse. I also had on a black belt. For accessories, a simple necklace, a black sports watch on my left wrist and I had a dagger attached to my belt along with my wand in case something goes wrong.

So I wasn't going to let go all the assassin in me, which is why I took the rooftops instead of my motorcycle. At least I thought to take my cellphone with or else Scar would have destroyed me.

(Severus POV)

Victoria had been on the rooftop since dawn. I didn't understand why she hadn't bothered to come to the door yet. We were all waiting her arrival, along with the Dark Lord, who, unusually, was most anxious to see her again.

The Dark Lord came into the room as if he was looking for her only to see she was not there. "What is taking her so long?!"

The rest of the Death Eaters flinched at the Dark Lord's outburst.

"My Lord, may I?" I said, asking for permission to speak.

"Yes, Severus. What is it?"

"I just thought I should inform you that she has been on the rooftop since dawn."

The Dark Lord glowered at this statement. "Please go get her, Severus. She is most likely awaiting permission."

I bowed at the neck. "As you wish, my Lord." Then apparated to the rooftop.

The apparition was silent as I landed so I did not startle Victoria, but when I reached the rooftop, I saw she was not alone. One of her friends who was with her last night.

"You already know what's going -" he started.

"-to happen." Victoria interrupted. "Yes, Blaze. I do, but that's only if she finds out."

"Are you trying to make the master angry or are you just being stupid? This is ludicrous, Victoria! You are somehow going to get killed, the question is by who?" Blaze said.

"Blaze, leave." Victoria said.

"No." he refused.

"Why?"

"Because I am not going to let you go in there alone." He sighed. "I don't want you to get killed. I would miss you terribly."

Victoria looked at him. "Blaze, we kill people all he time, what difference does it make if we are one of those people? Now leave. I will not repeat myself." Victoria practically growled that last sentence.

To my surprise, Blaze actually bowed. "As you wish, commander." Then he jumped off the roof and disappeared into the shadows. How muggles were able to do that was beyond me.

Victoria sighed. "Enjoy the show, Severus?"

She was now turned towards me and had an eyebrow raised.

"Only the part when you told him to leave. Your father awaits your presence."

She smirked at that. "You act like he's the king or something."

I narrowed my eyes before holding out my hand, so that I may apparated her inside. But she started backing away from me and closer to the edge of the roof. Before I could stop her, she jumped back, doing a backflip and disappeared. I ran to the edge and looked to see if she landed but she was nowhere in sight.

I quickly apparated back inside and saw that she was standing in the room waiting.

"About time," she said just before the Dark Lord showed up.

(Victoria's POV)

I smiled as I walked into a room of Death Eaters, but only because I enjoyed the look on Severus's face before I pulled myself into the window. As soon as I heard a whoosh behind me, I turned around and saw Severus with that same look on his face. Once he saw me, he scowled.

"About time," I said.

"Hello, Victoria," someone said behind me. I turned around only to see my father.

"Morning, Father." I said. Then I hesitated. "Is it appropriate for me to call you such after a short time?"

Voldemort looked at me as he thought about it. "I would prefer that you do."

I nodded slowly at the though, but on the inside, I was happy that he didn't reject me.

Being rejected by my loved ones was one of my worst fears, because in my opinion, if you're rejected and disrespected by family then you're rejected and disrespected by everyone else as well. If Master knew this, she would tell me that no one disrespects a commanding officer but for me, it didn't matter what my rank was, it was about who I was, as a person. That was what I wanted as far as respect went.

As I came out of thoughts, I realized that my father was not anywhere in the room. I looked around to make sure he wasn't behind me or anywhere I didn't see him. I didn't see Voldemort but I did see Severus, Bellatrix, and the dude with long blonde hair.

"Okay." I said. I turned to the blonde. "No disrespect but, out of everyone in this room, you are the only person whose name I do not know. Might I ask, what is your name?"

"Lucius Malfoy." the blonde said.

The last name sounded familiar. I looked at him curiously. Lucius had long blonde hair and green eyes, but her looked like someone I've met before.

"Is there a reason I'm being made of a spectacle?" Lucius said.

I realized that I was actually staring at Lucius. "I apologize, sir, but you look oddly familiar, but I can't seem to remember where I may have seen you before." It wasn't long before I realized that it wasn't him that I may have seen but someone younger. "Do you have a son?"

"As a matter of fact-" he was interrupted.

A teenage boy walked into the room.

"Father, is someone here?" He looked at me. "Victoria?"

I looked at the blond boy. "Draco?" I looked at Lucius. "This is your son?"

"Father, what is this mudblood doing here?"

"Draco!" Lucius hissed. He turned to me. "I deeply apologize Vitoria, but, yes, this is Draco Malfoy, my son."

"Charming," I murmured. I turned to Draco. "I am not a mud-blood and I ask that you refrain from using such a word around me. It's a vile thing."

Draco scoffed. "That doesn't explain why you are here in my house."

Severus decided to say something. "Draco, I would watch your tongue for she is the Dark Lord's long-lost daughter." Severus let that sink in. "Now that introductions are aside, might I ask how you two came to know of each other?"

Draco sneered at Snape. "Why should we tell you, Snape?"

I turned to Severus. "Severus? Severus Snape? As in Professor Snape?"

"How did you know I was a Professor?"

I smiled at this. "From Hogwarts, at the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I was one of the Beauxbaxtons that went there to support Fleur at the tournament. That was my last year there before I got 'expelled'."

Bellatrix's high-pitched laugh cam again. "Expelled? By the giant?

"Her reasoning was lack of attendance."

"What did you do? Skip class too many times?" Draco sneered.

I smiled. "More like an entire two years."

Everyone gave me weird looks.

I was about to explain when I realized that Draco wasn't aware of my way of life, so I just said, "I was unavailable under certain circumstances."

"Got something to hide, Victoria?"

I thought about this while scowling at Draco. "Everything."

"There's a Muggle here by the name of Blaze, Father." Draco said to Lucius.

Lucius looked at me. "Is he one of yours? I thought you said he would stay inside the city."

"Bring him here," I said to Draco. When he left I said to Lucius, "Blaze is my second in command, but knows when to respect an order. Something's wrong."

We awaited Draco and Blaze. When the door opened, only Blaze walked through. Seconds later, as did Draco. Blaze looked livid. "Lucius, I ask that you make Draco leave, before he sees something I'd rather he didn't see."

I don't know whether or not Lucius made Draco or if he did it on is own, but once that door closed, Blaze struck.


End file.
